JayGT Rules
These are the rules and expectations of anyone that agrees to sign up for JayGT. The Show's Format *We run two separate series -- real seasons that we've redone (like Season 5 and Season 13), and complete fantasy seasons including acts that have been added from anywhere other than AGT (like in JayGT: Fantasy Island and JayGT: Fantasy Sequel). We use the same format for each of our seasons as the real AGT does now (from Season 10 onwards). We have four main judges, each of whom get a Golden Buzzer in the auditions (if the season has auditions), and four "side judges", who act as guest judges in Judge Cuts (receiving a Golden Buzzer there), and are later needed to help decide the winner in the finale. Only the real seasons have auditions (ie Episode 501), and main judges must use their Golden Buzzers at some point during these opening episodes. Full fantasy seasons do not have auditions and start right at the Judge Cuts (ie Episode FI01), and two Golden Buzzers are used in each Judge Cuts, one from the main judge and one from the side judge that are placed on that week (for main judges, they must use their Golden Buzzers in the Judge Cuts week that they have been placed on prior to the start of the season). *Videos will be used for each act's performances, either from the real show, or if those are not available, then from anywhere else on YouTube. Audio-only websites, like Soundcloud, are fine for music acts. If an act does not have any videos left to use, they will still stay in the competition (likely with a reused video for their next round) until the judges vote them out. Show Lineups Once a season reaches the Judge Cuts, the judges will be given a picking order for which positions they can place an act. This will be the order kept for the remainder of the season. Fantasy seasons have a Wildcard round after the Judge Cuts. In it, four wildcards (one chosen by each main judge) will receive an automatic pass into the Quarterfinals, while two more eliminated acts chosen by the main judges, as well as one chosen by each side judge (who can select a Wildcard from any of the first four weeks, doesn't have to be from their own) will perform in the episode for one of the four remaining spots in the Quarterfinals. An example of a Wilcard Round is Episode FS05. Once the Quarterfinals for a season begin (which have 12 acts each), the main judges will keep their picking order from before to fill in the performance order. In the past, the judges could place any of the Top 36 they wanted onto whichever week. However, to prevent imbalance since it has been an issue in the past, one of the active main judges has volunteered to be in charge of placing the groupings for each live show. They aren't in charge of the performance order, though, which will still be in the hands of all four judges. Same is done for Semifinals now. Something to remember is that a Golden Buzzer can only be placed by the judge that gave it to them, unless they and another judge both agree on placing a certain GB act in a certain spot (most commonly, letting a GB have the final spot of the night that would not receive it otherwise as their judge's picking order doesn't allow it). However, a judges' wildcard can be placed by anyone. Voting *For the Judge Cuts, each of the five judges will select five or six of the 20 acts (not including the Golden Buzzers) to move into the Quarterfinals. When making your votes, you may either PM head judge JayDK in either JayGT chat or his discord (ask him for it if you want to join), or email him your votes to bluewave103@hotmail.com. *For the Quarterfinals and beyond, the four main judges will rank each of the acts that episode from best to worst (1 being best, 12 being worst). Voting would be done like said above. The four rankings will then be totaled and the acts with the highest votes will move on. Like in the real show, the three acts that place in the middle will face the Dunkin' Save. The four main judges will help determine the DS winner as well as the Judges' Choice winner of the two that remain. If either of those votes end in a tie, then we go back to the ranking results and see who placed higher. *While the four main judges will be the only ones ranking acts in the Quarterfinals, Semifinals, and Top 10, all eight judges will be ranking the last five in the Finale. These eight rankings will be added together to determine the final winner. Expectations *Anyone that agrees to sign up should treat all categories of acts fairly. You shouldn't discount any act just because they are of a certain type. For example, you shouldn't try to sabotage singers or vote against them just because they are singers. *We often like to move the show along as fast as we can. This means that taking part once per week or every two weeks is not preferred. If you're the only person left to do your part and it takes you days to do so after the rest of us are done, that usually won't be liked by the rest of us. We would like our judges to be as active as possible. If you will be busy or unable to take part for whatever reason, please let us know. Disappearing without saying anything isn't going to be respected. Some reminders may be posted if you hold us up before being considered for replacement. *While this is not required, we usually do our verdicts and episodes together in chat, either on here or on the JayGT Discord. If you are unavailable when the rest of us are and need to catch up, that is okay, but please do so whenever you can. Rule 1 would still apply. *Watching each video is important and it is stressed that you do so, otherwise the contest can't be seen as fair, can it? If you did not watch the videos and do the verdicts with us in chat and you need to do it on your own, it is required that you watch all the videos before putting in your verdicts, voting on the save, or sending Jay your rankings. If we have a feeling that you did not, then we may quiz you on the videos. It would be preferred not to rush through any of the videos as well. *People who agree to commit to a season should not leave before it's over. Other If you are easily offended by dark humor or jokes, you may not want to be here. We're known for that with some of the acts we add. Jay might often ask you why you verdicted or voted a certain way. If he does, it's out of curiosity. If this is reason for you to want to quit or not take part, then JayGT may not be for you. Category:Extra Pages Category:Navigation Pages